Stealing Cherry Blossomes and Vengfull Sand Storms
by sakura-med-ninja-93
Summary: What happens when Sakura Haruno has a crush on the Kazakage, but he dosent know, what if that same Kage felt the same about her but she dosnet know, what if a certin red head Akatuski member plans on taking the firey read head's pinkite for him self?


DESCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID SAKURA WOULD LIKE GAARA NOT SASUKE AND SHE WOULD NOT BE SOME FAN GIRL, AND I WOULD HAVE ITACHI LIVE AND SASUKE DIE NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND CAUSE SASUKE IS A WHINING EMO WANABE AND NARUTO AND HINATA WOULD HAVE GOTEN TOGETHER AT THE END OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS AFTER NARUTO FOUGHT AND KICKED NEJI'S BUTT. ALSO WHEN THE AKATUSKI WENT TO TAKE SHUKAKU OUT THEY WOULD FAIL AND THE DEAMON WOULD BE WEAKEND NOT COMPLEATLY TAKIN OUT THEN THE AKATUSKI WOULD GET PWNED AND ALL DIE CAUSE ITACHI WOULD USE MAGAKGO ON THERE ASSES...BUT SADLY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SO THAT ISENT GOING TO HAPPEN. I JUST OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT OF IT.

Raiting: T (just to be safe)

ENJOY :)

A Gaara/Sakura Fan Fiction

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up that morning and put on her light weight ninja gear, consisting of a red tank top, with a fishnet short sleeve top over it, her biker shorts that stopped at mid thigh, and her black steel toed army boots, putting on her black gloves she grabbed her weapons and medical pack and put on her headband and headed towards the village gates. On the way she noticed a head of blond hair run up and pulled her into a bone crushing, air constricting hug and laughed. "Naruto! What's up with you?" Naruto looked at his best friend and smiled "nothing much Sakura-Chan just that I'm goanna miss you you'll be gone for a long time! But do me a favor and tell Gaara I said 'hi'".

Sakura just rolled her eye's at the hyper-active blond and smiled "don't worry Naruto I will but I have to go. I'll be fine I didn't pass the Jonin exams for nothing you know well bye Naruto and no peaking on the girl's hot springs again." Sakura smiled and waved good by to her friend and left heading out of the village gates into the forest thinking to her self. 'Hm…Tusnade-Shizo said that I'll be in sand for a few months to help with the medical team and the hospital but also to act as Gaara's doctor because of what happened with the other one's', Sakura shurded at the thought.

One of the other great villages had snuck in ninja to pose as Gaara's med team and they tried to poison him and wound up getting killed by Gaara's sand coffin when he found out. One problem is that she would have to be in close proximity to the red head and she was worried he'd find out how she felt about him or worse yet his siblings that only keep a secret if you did something for them the only people who knew of how she felt about him were Naruto and Tusnade and those where the only people she would tell that she loved Gaara no Subaku, Sakura sighed and continued on her mission.

* * *

2 DAY LATER IN SUNA

* * *

Gaara glared at a stack of papers he was working on and messed with the neck of his kage robes when someone yelling his name caught his attention he looked at the door as his annoying blond sister barged in the room with a huge smile "GAARA!" she looked her brother up and down and her smile turned to a smirk.

"What do you want Temari?" Gaara stated in an off hand tone turning his glare on his sister. "Oh nothing just the fact that a certain pink haired medic will be here in as little as a day." Gaara just sighed and pinched the bridge in between his eyes and nose his sister just laughed and left. Gaara opened his eye's and started to clean the papers on his desk and pulled at the neck of his kage robes not in a happy mood at all because now that Sakura was coming he'd have to be 'nice' to Temari or she'd tell Sakura the secret he'd been keeping for years the secret that he loved Sakura Haruno. He decided to call it a day and left in a swirl of sand going home appearing in his room.

* * *

1 DAY LATER

* * *

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks in front of her was a blond man with his hair up like Ino's and red head she thought she had killed one year prior. When her, Naruto, Kakashi, and Team Gai had come to rescue Gaara. "How the hell are you alive I killed you" Sakura glared at both men before her pumping chakura into her fists. "Now, now you thought you killed me. I mainly just used my reaming chakura to slow my heart beat and when my...friends found me and took me back to the base they brought me back to...my full health." Sasori smirked at the impassive and emotionless face of the pink haired konichi in front of him. The blond witch Sakura had remembered was called Dedria spoke next and what he said shocked her.

"Our leader-sama is know going after the nine tailed kyubbi container and we know that your close to him so it is our job to...take you with us as...bait to draw the boy out..." Sakura glared and spat glaring at the two "like HELL I'm going any where with a living doll and a damn guy who looks like a damn hermaphrodite"

"Well we can always take you by force you know...." he let the sentence die there and watched her reaction and smirked when she grabbed a kunai. "I'd like to see you try. I've passed my shizo and a lot stronger from when you saw me last time." Both Akatuski members smirked and got in fighting positions Dedria being the first to attack sending a kick towards her head witch she easily dogged she took out a kunai and jumped back in a fighting stance while Deidara got out some clay making small explosives. Sasori took out his puppets and joined in, and so the fight started.

* * *

Temari burst in the room with Kankuro behind her with panic filled expressions. Kankuro was the first to recover and to speak "Gaara we have a problem one of the Anbu on patrol spotted three figures one with pink hair, witch has to be Sakura and two other's witch are two known Akatuski members...the same two that attacked last year fighting a way out in the desert..." Kankuro trailed off and Temari finished "the Anbu said that it looked like they had been fighting for a while the blond has a major injury and was close to passing out but the red head was using his puppets...the Anbu wasn't able to tell how Sakura was doing though but they said she looked as if she had a few major wounds and maybe a broken wrist."

Gaara got up and took off his Kage robes to show his ninja gear under and stated in a cold emotionless voice "Temari Kankuro your coming with me to go and help out let's go" "Hai!"

All three of them left going in the direction that the Anbu had pointed out after a few minuets they saw thousands upon thousands of destroyed puppets and a passed out Deidara but when the looked for Sakura they saw her in a hand on hand fight with Sasori. She was holding her own but

she was bleeding profusely from the head, and side, she wasn't using her left arm, and she had a deep gash on her right arm and left leg and looked on the verge to pass out her self.

Sasori cursed when he felt the chakura signals of the Subaku sibling's and jumped away from Sakura. 'Damn...I have just enough chakura to hold off her but not them...it's time to leave....' Sasori smirked and grabbed the passed out Deidara "well looks like you made it out this time blossom but next time your friends wont be able to save you" Sasori teleported both him and Dedria out of there and Sakura fell to her knees and Gaara went over and picked her up bridal style before she passed out.

"Temari, Kankuro...well Temari I want you to set up the room that's conjoined with mine for Sakura. Kankuro you are to get ready on a mission as soon as Sakura wakes up and tells us what happened you are to go to the Leaf and tell the Hokage what happened. I'm going to get her to the hospital." With that Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and Temari looked at Kankuro "so how long do you think it will take them to hook up?" Kankuro smirked and looked at his sister "knowing Gaara who knows...but with Shukaku still residing in him but just weaker it may be soon if the demon has anything to say about it because I think the demon has fallen for Sakura as well but if it takes to long we could always give them a helpful push in the right direction" both siblings smirked then went to do there separate tasks.

* * *

That was chapter one of my first ever fanfiction story. please click the green review button and tell me what ya think so fare


End file.
